Confrontations
by The Moon's Heart
Summary: Kate and Sami go at each others throats yet again; except this time a friendship might just be in the works when an unpredicatable situation forces Kate and Sami to spend time together.
1. Confrontations

Sami got out of bed and combed her long blonde hair. Today was going to be a busy day for her and Will and she wanted to get up in a good mood. The sun was shinning brightly through her apartment window. She walked knocked on Will's door a couple of times and then walked lazily into the kitchen where she dropped a box of cereal and a bottle of milk on the table. She then got the coffee going and walked back into her room. As soon as she noticed the bed, she fell onto and began to fall into a deep sleep.  
  
"Mom, you promised you will help out today." Will said in a whining matter.  
  
"I know honey; just a few more minutes that's all I'm asking." Sami said.  
  
"Mom, I have to be at school in hour." Will said.  
  
"I know, I know." Sami said sleepily.  
  
"Fine then, I'm going to go get dad; if you're not going to go with me at least I know that he will go with me." Will said.  
  
Lucas sat at his kitchen table enjoying a cup of coffee and the morning paper when he suddenly heard pounding on his apartment door. He got up from the table and walked lazily over to the door; thinking it was Sami, he made sure to take his sweet time. The pounding got louder until he heard what sounded like whining.  
  
"Hold on Sami; gosh you really can be annoying sometimes...Will!!! I am sorry buddy. I thought it was your mother." Lucas said.  
  
"No, Mom is asleep in bed." Will said.  
  
"She's still in bed; I thought she was suppose to go to your class and help out." Lucas said.  
  
"Yeah, she was but she got up and then decided she was too tired to go." Will said.  
  
"I'm so sorry buddy." Lucas said.  
  
"So dad, can you go with me?" Will asked his father.  
  
"Actually, I can't go with you; I have an important meeting at the Dimera's today." Lucas said.  
  
"This isn't fair. Mom promised that she would volunteer in my class today." Wills said.  
  
"Alright Will, how long is she suppose to be there for?" Lucas asked his son.  
  
"The whole day." Will said.  
  
"I can't go with you but I know some who can go with you." Lucas said.  
  
"Really?" Will asked his father.  
  
"Yup I know the perfect candidate." Lucas said.  
  
Kate couldn't believe that she let her son talk her into helping out Will's fourth grade class. She would definitely make Sami pay for this. Somehow, someway, Sami would pay for making her have to sit in a classroom with a bunch of smelling fourth graders. Man, she couldn't believe how bad they smelt. Did all children really smell this bad? She didn't remember any of her children smelling this bad when they were in the fourth grade. Kate felt bad for Will. Why couldn't Carrie be his mother instead of Sami? At least she didn't scheme and manipulate people like Sami did. Sami was all about herself and no one else. She'd probably even sacrifice her own son's happiness to get what she wanted. Today just proved that she would. She couldn't even get out of bed and spend the day with her son. She needed to sleep and she broke her promise to Will. This was just typical Sami thing. No one ever came before her. Well, this time she would make Sami see just how much her hurt her son today. In fact, she would make sure that at after today Sami would never see her son again.  
  
Will came up to his grandmother and gave her a hug. She smiled at her grandson and returned the hug. At least Will could count on her and Lucas. The teacher came up to Kate and gave her a bunch of papers to hand out. Kate was just about to hand them out when Sami came rushing into the classroom and swiped them out of her hand. Everyone looked at Sami and began to laugh.   
  
Kate couldn't help it either; she started to burst out in laughter. Sami looked like a total mess. Her hair was badly combed and her eyes were swollen up. Sami looked down at Will's fourth grade class, and then looked back at Kate. Anger began to fill her eyes; what was Kate doing here with her son?  
  
"Um, Ms. Brady it's so good to see." Mrs. Warner said.  
  
"You've got to be the most incumbent teacher ever. How could you let Will's gold-digging grandmother around him?" She asked the teacher.  
  
"I didn't know that it was Ms. Roberts that you were talking about. I thought you were talking about his other grandmother." Mrs. Warner said.  
  
"My mother was a good decent lady who was forced to kill all of those people because of Kate." Sami said.  
  
"Oh is that what you tell your son about his other wacko grandmother, Marlena. Kate said with a smile.  
  
Sami turned around and smacked Kate across the face. Will's class stared at Sami in shock. Kate turned around and began to fake cry.  
  
"I don't know why she keeps doing this to me. She's never been able to accept the fact that I was married to her father and that her mother did all the killing on her own. You know, she dreams of one day killing me. She tried to kill me at the Horton Circus." Kate cried out loud.   
  
"Oh, Ms. Roberts I had no idea that all of this was going on. Ms. Brady your son shouldn't be growing-up in house with all this turmoil. Ms. Brady I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Mrs. Warner said.  
  
"I don't have to go anywhere. I'm the one who's suppose to be here helping out my son's class; not this whore." Sami said.  
  
"Ms. Brady please leave now. I don't want that kind of language around my students and I don't want the violence in my class. If you really wanted to be here, you would have shown up with your son." Mrs. Warner said.  
  
"Fine, I'll leave but I'll make you pay for this Mrs. Warner. I'm going to go talk to the principal and have you removed from this school and if that doesn't work then I'm going to have my son removed from your classroom. You have a lot of nerve telling me to leave." Sami said.  
  
"Ms. Brady just go." Mrs. Warner said more firmly.   
  
Sami left the classroom and headed straight down to the principle's office.   
  
Mrs. Warner let her class out early for recess. She picked up the phone and began to dial.  
  
"Yes, may I speak to a CSP worker; yes, it's very important. I'm very afraid for one of my students." Mrs. Warner said.  
  
Kate listened into the conversation from outside the door. She smiled at herself; mission accomplished. Now Will would be back with the right parent and Sami would be left out in the cold where she damn well belonged. 


	2. Sami and Kate

She's always in my way no matter what I do; I just can't seem to get her out of my life or my son's life. Why would Lucas do this to me? He knows how much I despise his whore of a mother but he still keeps on throwing her in my face. Well this time, the joke will be on Kate. I will make her pay ultimately for what she did today. There's no doubt about it. Kate will not get away with making me look like a fool in Will's class; Kate you have done this time. I'll make sure that you never see the light of day again. Mark my words; you can definitely count on it.   
  
Lucas sat in his living room talking to his son about how the day went with his grandma. Everything seem to be going quite well until he mentioned that Sami came rushing and started a fight with his grandma. Lucas rolled his eyes up in the air and shuck his head. Why did Sami always have to cause a scene? Why couldn't she be like any normal parent? Sami always had to make everything difficult for the people in her life. One day she was going to have to face the facts; Kate was always going to be one of those people in her life and so was he. There was nothing that she was going to be able to do about it. Lucas heard banging on his door and immediately got up to answer it. He already knew it was Sami that was doing all of the banging on the door.  
  
"Where is he?" Sami asked.  
  
"Where is who?" Lucas asked.  
  
"Oh don't play dumb with me Lucas. Where is Will?" Sami asked.  
  
"He's inside; we were just talking about what happened today." Lucas said.  
  
"Well, I'll have you know that your wretched mother went to Will's classroom today. I was suppose to be spending the day with my son. Kate never can stop sticking her big nose into things that are none of her business." Sami said.  
  
"Sami, you're the one that couldn't pull your big but out of bed this morning. I was going to go but I had an important meeting so I asked my mother to take your place instead." Lucas said.  
  
"Well...why didn't you try to wake me up? Huh?" Sami asked him.  
  
"We did try to wake you up; oh and by the way, you might want to go get that snore of yours checked out because frankly, you snore like a pig." Lucas said.  
  
"Come on Will, we're going home. I don't have to take any abuse from you or your mother." Sami said.  
  
"Oh, but you don't mind dishing it out to everyone else around you though. You know Sami, your mother was wrong about what thing. You're not sweet; you're anything but sweet. You're just a spoiled child that's used to getting your way all the time. Well, Sami you better watch out because one of these days someone is going to make you listen and understand. Maybe then you'll be able to appreciate smallest things in life. Like my mother helping you out today." Lucas said.  
  
"Yeah right; like that's ever going to happen. I'll never be able to appreciate anything your mother does; do you understand me Lucas. I mean absolutely nothing." Sami said.  
  
"Sami, I promise you that one day soon, you'll eat your words." Lucas said.  
  
"Dream on Lucas; come on Will." Sami said.  
  
Sami and Will walked back into Sami's apartment. Sami slammed the door behind him.   
  
"Why did you agree to have Kate help out today in your class. You know how much I despise that woman. DAMN YOU WILL!" Sami yelled as loud as she could.  
  
"Mom stop yelling at me." Will cried.  
  
"SO WHAT DID YOU DO, WHINE TO YOUR FATHER?!" Sami yelled again.  
  
"No...No...You don't understand." Will said.  
  
"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE ONE OF THE MOST STUPIDEST KIDS THAT GOD EVER CREATED!" Sami yelled at her son.  
  
Just then, there came a knock at the door. Sami ignored it; she was too pissed at her son to deal with Lucas right now. She turned back around to Will; he was crying but that did nothing to lighten Sami's anger towards him. The knock got louder and louder. Sami walked hurriedly in anger over to the door.  
  
"Lucas what the hell do you...want? Who are you?" Sami asked the lady standing outside her door.   
  
"Ms. Brady I'm from Child Protective Services; after hearing you yell at your son like that, I'm more than convinced that you really are an unfit mother. I have this for you; officer Broche, hold Ms. Brady back while get the child." Ms. Steven said.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Stevens." The officer said.  
  
"Wait! Why are you taking my son away from me? Is this some kind of joke; did that slut Kate Roberts put you up to this?" Sami asked.  
  
"Alright, lets go now Will." Ms. Stevens said.  
  
The officer held Sami back while Ms. Stevens took Will away. Sami watched as they led him out the door and down the hall. Kate was definitely going to pay for this.   
  
Lucas was sitting in on his couch listening to the radio when he heard pounding on his door again. He got up from the couch to see what Sami wanted this time but instead found his mother at the door. Kate walked furiously into the apartment. She sat down on Lucas's couch.   
  
"Yes mom, please come in without being invited." Lucas said.  
  
"Oh shut; I've had to deal with a lot today including that little wench across the hall. Did you know that she smacked me today?" Kate said.  
  
"Yes I do; I pissed that she did but I also believe that you shouldn't have said anything about her mom." Lucas said.  
  
"What did I say that was so wrong? Sami is the one that said that I put her mom up to all of those killings. Something has got to be done about that spoiled little brat." Kate said.  
  
"Man, you two need to go get some help. Will doesn't need to be around this constant bickering. I mad that Sami didn't show-up today but I mad at you too." Lucas said.  
  
"Why are you mad at me? I didn't do anything wrong." Kate said.  
  
"Mom, you once again stooped to her level and that is where you are wrong." Lucas said.  
  
Kate was about to explain to Lucas how evil and vindictive Sami is when again, some started to pound on the door. Lucas couldn't believe this; why couldn't anyone just knock on the door. Why did they have to pound all the time? Lucas go up from the couch and answered the door. Sami came rushing; when she saw Kate, she went over to her and started to strangle her. Lucas rushed over to help his mother. He pried Sami off of her and pushed her aside.  
  
"What the hell is your problem? Don't you think you've already caused enough problems for day?" Lucas asked her.  
  
"That bitch got my son taken from me. It's all her fault that I don't have Will anymore." Sami said.  
  
"Like usually, no one knows what you're talking about." Kate said.  
  
"Yeah, Sami what the hell are you talking about?" Lucas asked her.  
  
"A CPS worker came and took Will from me she said that I was an unfit mother and it's all because of Kate. She made sure that I lost Will and now I'm going to make sure she looses her life." Sami said and started to approach Kate.  
  
"Go ahead because guess what? I'll be happily buried right next to your father. That's right Sami; I'll be buried next to Roman not your psychotic mother. Now we know where you get your insanity from; don't we Sami." Kate said mockingly.  
  
"Why you…"  
  
"ALRIGHT, KNOCK IT OFF NOW. Now's not the time to fight; we need to think about Will. I swear one day, the both of you are going to need each other badly; in fact I bet you'll be best friends." Lucas said with a smile to shocked Sami and Kate.  
  
~And that day wasn't to far off~ 


	3. Summer Days

"Why should I have to stop it?" Sami said.   
  
"Sami you've been charged with some serious accusations." Lucas said.  
  
"Yeah but she just…"  
  
"No buts Sami. We have to figure out what to do." Lucas said.  
  
"She just called my mother a psycho. Make her say sorry." Sami ordered.  
  
"I'm not going to apologize for calling your mother a psycho. It's obvious that when someone goes around chopping people up, they are viewed as psychos." Kate said.  
  
"Stop it right now." Sami demanded.  
  
"Or you'll what, chop me up as well. Like mother like daughter as the saying goes; right Sami?" She asked Sami.  
  
"At least my mother didn't go whoring around like you did." Sami said.  
  
"No she just preferred to go around chopping people up." Sami.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sami couldn't control the anger building up inside of her; she stepped over to Kate and slapped her in the face to which Kate just simply laughed. Sami looked at her in surprised and then slapped her again but Kate couldn't help but continue to laugh.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why are you laughing? I just slapped you in the face twice." Sami said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kate didn't say anything; instead she picked up the glass water sitting on the coffee table threw on Sami. Sami stared at her and then stormed off while Kate followed behind her and mocked her. Lucas stood in the living room shaking his head. When would they learn to just shut-up and knock it off? Sometimes they acted like complete assholes.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Alright will you both get back in here so we can discuss what's really important and that is Will." Lucas said.  
  
"I agree with you Lucas; it's just that Sami deserved that glass of water she thinks it's alright to go around slapping people and paying the price. It just proves that she's a spoiled brat that doesn't deserve a sweet little boy like Will." Kate said.  
  
"Will loves me and I love him." Sami said.  
  
"You loved him so much that you decided to go back to bed and miss your day to volunteer at the school." Kate said.  
  
"ALRIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH OUT OF BOTH OF YOU. SAMI YOU GO SIT ON THAT SIDE OF THE COUCH AND MOM YOU ON THE OTHER." Lucas said.  
  
"Gosh Lucas you don't have to yell." Sami said.  
  
"Yeah Lucas I agree with Sami." Kate said.  
  
"Wow, something that you both actually agree on." Lucas said.  
  
"SHUT-UP LUCAS!" They both Screamed.  
  
"Okay Sami where did they say they were taking him to?" Lucas said.  
  
"That's just it they didn't say they were taking him; only that they were taking him." Sami said.  
  
"Alright then; I'll go call the police station and locate CPS from their." Lucas said.  
  
"Thank God for you Lucas." Sami said.  
  
"Yeah well, you two head down to the car and try not to kill each other." Lucas said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sami and Kate both started down the hall for the elevator. Sami was determined to make sure Kate had to wait for the elevator but Kate was just as determined as Sami was. They began to trot down the hall at the slow pace but soon Sami picked her speed up and so did Kate. They both ran down the hall and stopped at the elevator. Kate pushed the button but Sami butted her out of the way and did the same the thing.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I hope you're ready to meet the floor Kate; because once this door opens you that's where you're going straight on the ground." Sami said.  
  
"Yeah we'll see about that." Kate said.  
  
"Oh that's right you're pretty used to being down on the ground from you're days as a whore." Sami said.  
  
"Poor little Sami; you're just mad because you couldn't get you're hooks into my dear son. Too bad you haven't learned how to keep a man yet." Kate said.  
  
"Brandon loves me and soon he'll be back here with me. If it wasn't for your son and Lexi none of this would have happened to me." Sami declared.  
  
"None of this would have happened if you kept you nose out of other people's affairs something that you have not learned to do yet." Kate said.  
  
"I will one day make you pay for this Kate." Sami said.  
  
"You have already made me pay enough Sami; when are you going to learn that you can't have things you're way all the time?" Kate said.  
  
"When are both of you going to shut-up? You know I've been standing here with this gun forever now waiting for the both of you to shut-up." The woman said.  
  
"Who the hell are...oh my God it's you!" Kate exclaimed.  
  
"Oh great what do you want?" Sami asked.  
  
"Well at first just Kate but now I'll take you both." She said.  
  
"Wait a minute; I think you should just take Kate." Sami said.  
  
"And risk you telling someone; I don't think so." She said.  
  
"Oh believe me, I won't tell anyone." Sami smiled.  
  
"Yeah right; you're the biggest known liar in Salem. Now both of you into the elevator." She said.  
  
"And if we don't?" Kate said.  
  
"Then I'll kill you." She stated.  
  
"Don't kill me; I've got lots to live for. Take her instead." Sami pleaded.  
  
"GET IN THERE NOW!" She said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"This is just great; I get kidnapped because of you." Sami said.  
  
"Oh will you just shut-up." Kate said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, it was finally her turn to pay Kate back for everything. She just wished they both would shut-up and stop bitching. This was supposed to be a kidnapping not an argument over who was a bigger slut. The elevator ride was beginning to give her a headache; once they arrived on the bottom floor she directed them to a white van where someone was waiting for her. They grabbed Sami and Kate and tied them.   
  
The kidnapper got the van started and then hauled out of there. Vivian was back and now it was time to make Kate's and Sami's lives a living hell; but mainly Kate's that is. 


	4. Jaded

The van moved along quickly to its destination; Sami and Kate were in the back totally clueless to what was going on around them. Kate couldn't believe that Vivian was back; the woman was insane and who knew what she would do to her. Her only hope was that Lucas might figure out that something was wrong. He had to know that something was wrong because the car wasn't there and he would know that they were missing because why would she and Sami go anywhere together unless they absolutely had to. Kate began to reassure herself that everything would be alright; that was until the driver made a sharp turn that caused her fall out of her seat and onto the ground.  
  
The van had stopped and Sami and Kate were led out of the fan and into a storage room. Set down in the corner; Vivian took the blindfolds off them. Kate shook her head in disgust at Kate and Sami merely smiled at her in hopes of working her charm on her. It was obvious that Vivian wanted Kate not her.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Vivian, how's it going?" Sami asked her.  
  
"Quite well actually; it's such a beautiful day out. I'm sorry to hear about what happened to Will; I know how it feels when people take things from you." Vivian glared at Kate.  
  
Sami smiled to herself this was going to be easier than she thought. It was definite to her that she wasn't suppose to be here; she would just tell Vivian that it was all a big mistake and that she if she let her go she wouldn't tell anyone that Vivian had kidnapped Kate and that she could take her word for it.   
  
"Listen Vivian, I think you should let me go because it's obvious that you want this psycho path and not me. You don't have to worry about me telling anyone you can be sure of that." Sami said.  
  
"I can't let you go." Vivian said.  
  
"Why not; I said you can take my word for it." Sami said.  
  
"Aren't you related to Kate?" Vivian said.  
  
"No I'm not and thank God!" Sami said.  
  
"Well, I still can't let you go because it'd be too risky but don't worry because you will be able to go as soon as possible." Vivian said.  
  
"Actually, Sami is related to me Vivian." Kate said.  
  
"Stop trying lying Kate; I'm one of the lucky ones. I don't have to claim you as my mother or relative for that matter." Sami said.  
  
"She's my stepdaughter." Kate said.  
  
"You're her stepdaughter." Vivian asked.  
  
"Only because she stole my dad away from my mom." Sami said.  
  
"I didn't steal him; for the hundredth time your mom moved on with John she dumped you father and then she got dumped right out of a window!" Kate said with a laugh.  
  
"At least she wasn't a whore that slept around for mere pennies." Sami said.  
  
"No she was a psycho path that killed her friends and family; the people that trusted her the most she hacked up." Kate said.  
  
"Take it back you whore!" Sami said.  
  
"Why does it hurt too much to face the truth; I might be a whore but you Sami are nothing but a low life dreamer that'll never get anything to go your way ever." Kate said.  
  
"Enough from both of you; Sami you might not be blood related but you are her stepdaughter so therefore you're a related. I wouldn't waste you time carrying this argument; I'd be spending time getting to know each other because you're going to be here for a long time." Vivian said.  
  
"Wait what do you mean?" Sami asked.  
  
Vivian didn't say another word she locked the door to the storage and left. Sami and Kate were left alone; they didn't say a word to each other they just sat there thinking and hoping Lucas would realize they were missing. It was the only thing at that moment that they shared; hope.   
  
  
  
  
  
Lucas got to the garage but didn't see his mother or Sami anywhere; he thought that it was strange because he was sure that he would have heard them bitching a mile away. Maybe they had finally given up and were waiting in the car for him silently; who was kidding?! There was no way they would ever learn to shut their mouths. So if they were silently wait for him at the car then where were they?  
  
  
  
  
  
Sami tried desperately to loosen the ropes that were burning deep into her skin. Kate on the other hand sat against the wall and watched Sami with amusement. There was no way she was going to get up and help Sami out. The only thing she was going to do was wait for Lucas to figure out that they were missing.   
  
"You know Sami jumping around isn't going to get you anywhere." Kate gleefully said.  
  
"Yeah well, I don't see you doing anything but sitting there watching me." Sami said.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" Kate asked her.  
  
"Well, for starters you could get up and help me out here." Sami said.  
  
"I don't think so." Kate replied.  
  
"Why not; don't you want to get out of here?" Sami asked her.  
  
"Yes I do but do you really think I'm going to untie you so that you can escape and leave me here?" Kate asked her.  
  
"Okay, how about this; we'll both help each other out. I'll untie you and you untie me." Sami said.  
  
"I don't know." Kate said.  
  
"Oh come on Kate; we need to get out of here and all you're going to do is sit there." Sami said.  
  
"Fine I'll help but don't you dare try to pull one of your schemes." Kate said to her.  
  
"I think it's me that should be worrying about you pulling a scheme on me." Sami said.  
  
"Oh give me a break Sami; you're the schemer. I bet you couldn't tell the truth for nothing." Kate said to her.   
  
"Will you two shut-up! You're starting to give me a headache." Vivian yelled into the room.  
  
"She's still out there!" Sami proclaimed.  
  
"Of course I'm still out here! It looks like I don't have to do much. You'll never get out of here with the way you two keep bitching." Vivian said.  
  
"Oh we'll get out of here and then you'll be shipped off to another institution." Kate said.  
  
"Kate, you said we." Sami pointed out.   
  
"I did; must have slipped my mind that you are manipulative bitch!" Kate said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vivian couldn't believe that she had decided to take both of them. They were making so much noise. Vivian knew that before the day was done, she was going to need Tylenol for the headache that was beginning to develop. 


End file.
